It's Not Even Like That!
by shiki94
Summary: Ivelisse Velez didn't even know why she was doing this. After all, she couldn't stand the South African and his cocky attitude. ...So, why was she taking the advice of a bearded biker and talking to Angelico about how she felt? Three-shot request for eva505. Rated T for language and depictions of in-ring fighting. Ivelisse/Angelico love, Ivelisse/Angelico/Son of Havoc friendship
1. What Should I Do?

**Been a while since I've gotten a request to write a fic. But when I got asked by a fellow member of the site to write a Lucha Underground fic, I just couldn't resist working on this...especially since Lucha Underground made its epic return to TV for its Season 2 premiere this past Wednesday. Now, I decided to split this up into a two-shot as I felt it would be a bit much to shove everything into a one-shot (although, if a two-shot isn't long enough, it might be longer...IDK yet, we'll see). Anyways, this is an Ivelisse and Angelico fic for eva505. I hope she and anyone else giving this a read likes it. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in this fic. They are the property of themselves and Lucha Underground and the other promotions they wrestle for.)**

Son of Havoc, an impressive masked wrestler with an even more impressive beard, couldn't help but shake his head at the argument that was happening before him as it seemed like this was the _millionth time_ said argument was even happening.

"Just admit it, Ivey. You _know_ you like seeing me fly out there in the ring," Angélico said, smirking over at the shorter Puerto Rican woman he was talking to.

"How can I like seeing you fly when it seems like you're trying to _kill yourself_ , you idiot?!" the woman, Ivelisse Vélez, practically screamed at the taller South African man.

"Because you like just about _anything_ I do since it seems like you're always watching me in my matches. After all, I can't help it that I'm just that good," Angélico said, sending a sly wink to Ivelisse.

Blushing a bit, Ivelisse said "That's not even true! And, besides...the only reason why I "watch you in your matches" is because I don't want you to hurt yourself badly. It's bad enough we were already in a bad way when I broke my ankle; we didn't _you_ jumping from all of these crazy heights just nail some move that may or may not hit its mark."

"Well, it's a good thing I was in the matches we had to help lead us to our wins, now isn't it?" Angélico asked.

Throwing her hands up in the air in annoyance, Ivelisse said "You are just so damn _annoying_!"

"Love you too, sweetheart," Angélico said, sending another sly wink Ivelisse's way.

Blushing a bit deeper at this, Ivelisse snapped "Don't you have a match you have to go get ready for?!"

"Yes. Yes, I do. You and Havoc are always welcome to watch me if you two want," Angélico said.

"Well, of course we're going to be out there, idiot. Someone's gonna have to make sure Bael and Cisco don't fuck up your match with Castro," Ivelisse said.

"Good to know," Angélico said before turning on his heel and walking out of the locker room the three were currently in.

Once the South Africa native was gone, Ivelisse let out a loud groan and proceeded go about getting ready for Angélico's match later. She honestly didn't know what it was about Angélico, but there was just... _something_ about him. She didn't know if it came from when she first met the South African man or the time they had a match against each other and it seemed like he was going easy on her, but...she just couldn't help but feel something towards him. Annoyance? No, that was just how she was able to argue back with him and put up with his antics. ...Could it possibly be love? Absolutely not! Like she'd ever find herself loving someone like _him_! What with his long, toned legs, his toned abdomen, impressive muscles, cute face, and cuter hair... Shaking her head of these mental pictures, Ivelisse thought _'No! NO! I can't let him get to me like this! Just because he_ is _one of the cutest guys I've laid my eyes on and one of the only guys here to really be keeping an eye out for me and flying to my rescue when I needed it does_ not _mean that I like him! It just doesn't!'_ Suddenly remembering that she wasn't alone in the room, Ivelisse turned to Son of Havoc and said " _What?!_ "

"Nothing, nothing. I haven't said a word," Son of Havoc said, holding up his hands defensively. Son of Havoc had been watching the exchange between Ivelisse and Angélico and, needless to say, he had been keeping note of just how the two were acting. In between Angélico teasing Ivelisse in his own snarky and borderline flirty way to Ivelisse blushing and arguing back at him, the bearded biker could just tell that there was something more going on between the two.

"It's not "nothing" or else you wouldn't be standing there like that," Ivelisse said as she pulled her wrist cufflets on. "You saw and heard that idiot, right? I can't believe he was talking to me like that."

"Well, in Angel's defense, he _was_ making some valid points, Ivey," Havoc said, using the nicknames he had for his teammates.

"So? So what if he was right about coming to the rescue of the team so that we could win those matches? And...so what if he was right about me watching him in those matches?" Ivelisse asked, a blush covering her face as she asked the last question.

Seeing the shade of red that the Puerto Rican woman's cheeks had taken on, Havoc instantly put two and two together and, without a second's worth of thinking, asked "Ivey? Do you...like Angel?"

The blush on her face turning a bit of a darker shade of red, Ivelisse said "What?! Me? Like... _him_?! Not even in your wildest dreams, Mountain Man."

"The blush on your face would say otherwise, Ivey," Havoc said, pointing to Ivelisse's cheeks, which looked a bit redder than they were before. Seeing the Puerto Rican woman cover her cheeks, Havoc said "Don't forget that me and you used to date, Ivey. I know you, and I can tell when you're lying. It won't hurt you to just talk to me about your Angel Man-related issues. Just letting that hang out there."

Watching as Havoc went about getting ready for when he and Ivelisse were going to go out to the ring with Angélico for his match later, Ivelisse went back to finishing getting ready herself as she pulled on her boots and got them on right. As much as it pained her to even entertain the idea of liking someone like Angélico, that's exactly what was happening with the self-proclaimed Baddest Bitch in the Building: She liked Angélico. _She really did_. And the worst thing about all of this...is that she had a feeling that maybe, just maybe he felt the same way. After all, it _would_ help explain why it seemed like he was always teasing her as much as he did. _'And when he hasn't been teasing me, he_ has _been quite the gentleman and protector. ...Maybe what Havoc said is something I should do. I mean, if I can at least talk to him, maybe I can get some of this off of my mind,'_ Ivelisse thought. Letting out a breath, Ivelisse said "OK. You're right."

Turning back to look at Ivelisse as he pulled on one of the bands that he put on around his biceps, Havoc said "Hmm? What was that?"

"I said...you're right, Havoc. OK? Maybe there... _is_ a part of me that likes Angel. But...how could I ever even let him know about this? Last thing I need is to give him something else to tease me about," Ivelisse said, finishing her slight admission with a surprisingly vulnerable look on her face.

"He probably won't take it that, Ivey. After all, if he does _this_ much teasing and joking around with you, chances are he probably feels sorta the same way," Havoc said, adjusting the band around his upper arm.

"...You really think so?" Ivelisse asked, fairly surprised to hear this.

"Well, I'm not saying it's a sure thing, but it's definitely something to keep in mind. After all, from the first match you two had against each other here, I could tell that maybe there was the beginning of something there between you two," Havoc said. Grabbing his boots, Havoc said "And, if you're so curious about how he feels about you, just talk to him. Chances are Angel might just surprise you with his answer. But, you'll never know unless you go for it" as he put on his boots and got them right.

Taking in Havoc's words, Ivelisse went about finishing getting ready for the evening as she let her conversation with the bearded luchador go around in her thoughts. There was always the chance that maybe Angélico was feeling the same as she did about him...and there was always an even bigger chance that he'd just laugh in her face if she so much as even brought it up to him. But, Ivelisse guessed it was like Havoc just said: She should just go for it and talk to him. And she would...after Angélico had his match against Cortez Castro of The Crew and she and Havoc were done running interference.

 **If you guys enjoyed part 1, hopefully part 2 will be just as great for you guys. This is my first time writing Ivelisse, Angelico, and Son of Havoc (who are three of my favorite wrestlers), so hopefully I did these three justice in fic form. ^^,**


	2. What Did I Just Do!

**Wow. I'm surprised that this got as many favorites, follows, and reviews as it did. I wasn't expecting so many people to like this, but...I'm glad I've been getting as much love as I've gotten for this. This is the first fic I've written for a wrestling promotion outside of the WWE, so I wasn't really expecting as many people to check it out as there have been. To everyone that's given this a read, I just wanna say...Thanks so much. You guys and gals all rock! =D \m/**

 **Fluffy Author's Note from shiki out of the way, enjoy Part 2 of the fic. I must say that there's quite a bit of wrestling action in this chapter, so I hope you all like how I tried my best to recreate the craziness of action in the Temple. There's also something pretty cute coming at the end of the chapter. Read on to find out what it is, my loves, and I hope you guys all enjoy this. =)**

Standing at ringside and having to play defender-slash-interference runner wasn't exactly what Ivelisse would ideally be doing right now. It was bad enough when she was on crutches due to her broken ankle and she couldn't wrestle as much as she wanted outside of when Dario would put her, Havoc, and Angélico in matches against The Crew; _now_ , she had to stand around at ringside with Son of Havoc and watch as Angélico wrestled against Cortez Castro. The match had just started and gotten underway, so for the time being, Angélico had things under control and Ivelisse and Havoc wouldn't be needed to help him out.

As Ivelisse watched the South African man take on the more lithe and muscular member of The Crew, she couldn't help but find herself mesmerized by his moves. The way he struck out with punches, the way he struck out with his kicks, the way he managed to successfully dodge out of the way of Castro's strikes...it was all pretty fascinating to the Puerto Rican woman. She'd even go so far as to say that it was all pretty mesmerizing. To see a body like his in action and she wasn't on the receiving of his offense... Shaking her head of the thoughts that suddenly seemed to fill her head, Ivelisse thought to herself _'Focus, Vélez! Don't let his body distract you! You have to keep watch with Havoc to make sure Bael and Cisco don't fuck this match up.'_

Havoc had been keeping note of how Ivelisse was watching Angélico during the match while also making sure to keep a trained eye on the match. The bearded luchador could tell that Ivelisse was worried about Angélico-just how much he wasn't all that certain-but in the heat of the action of the match, there wasn't really anything he could do to try to talk Ivelisse through what she was feeling and thinking. All he could do was just stand at ringside with Ivey and watch on as Angel Man wrestled his match while only offering up a consolatory pat on the shoulder or arm as he saw fit.

The match had gone on for a few minutes longer before the first real signs of interference took shape. Castro had sent Angélico into one of the corners on the other side of the ring where Castro's fellow Crew members, Mr. Cisco and Bael, grabbed Angélico by his ankles and held him in place as Castro came charging back in that direction and began an attack on the trapped South African that involved a barrage of slaps, chops, and kicks. These tactics were nothing new to the Believers in the Temple and watching at home as they had gotten quite used to the underhanded tactics the hired hands of Dario Cueto employed on them and a good number of the other members of the Lucha Underground wrestling roster.

Seeing this, Ivelisse and Havoc immediately leapt into action with Havoc charging around one side of the ring and Ivelisse charging around the other until the other two members of Team Havoc got to the other two members of The Crew. The duo then began their own plan of attack with Havoc taking on Mr. Cisco and Ivelisse taking on Bael, thus freeing Angélico from The Crew's grip so that he could get back to the match at hand. Havoc was having no real trouble at all dealing with Mr. Cisco as it was a battle of the big guys that had happened a couple of times before. Ivelisse, however, wasn't having such an easy time dealing with Bael. Sure, Ivelisse had taken on her share of male wrestlers during her time in the Temple and in a number of intergender tag matches she had on the indy circuit, but taking on someone like Bael was a challenge in and of itself because the slightly shorter and speedier member of The Crew was pretty fast on his feet; even worse was the fact that he always seemed to just pull weapons out of nowhere...like the kendo stick he was currently using to attack Ivelisse with. The kendo stick strikes were no major problem at Ivelisse as she ahd taken harder hits before; the only problem she was facing was that Bael was hitting her at a speed that she couldn't really defend herself against the strikes, and, as a result, she was basically an open target for the beating, almost as if she was a piñata at a child's birthday party.

Angélico had just managed to take down Castro in one of the corners when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Ivelisse had her hands full with Bael's relentless attack. In a split moment of thought, Angélico took off at a run for the ropes on the side of the ring he was currently at and, running to the ropes on the side of the ring Ivelisse was on, leapt over the top rope as he angled his body so that he could land on Bael. This worked as the next thing he knew, he landed on the slightly shorter member of The Crew and took him down, much to the surprise of Ivelisse and the Believers in the Temple. Standing to his feet as "Holy shit!" chants rained down from all sides and levels of the Temple, Angélico sent a concerned look Ivelisse's way as he did a quick check on the shorter woman. He could tell that she had a few slight welts from the numerous kendo stick, and he felt that something should be done immediately right then and there, but upon hearing Ivelisse say "I'll be fine. Just get back to the match and win it already", Angélico hesitated a bit before he slid back in the ring and went back to the corner where Castro was still lying down. Picking up the still weak member of The Crew, Angélico performed one of his finishers, the Fall of the Angels, where he picked up Castro and got him in position for a crucifix powerbomb and, taking off at a bit of a run, threw Castro into the corner for a turnbuckle powerbomb. Once Castro bounced off of the turnbuckle, Angélico caught the other man on the side of the head with a wicked enzuigiri. As soon as Cortez fell to the mat, Angélico quickly covered his opponent as the referee, Marty Elias, quickly dropped to the mat and counted "1! 2! 3!"

As ring announcer Melissa Santos was announcing Angélico the winner and the Believers broke out in thunderous cheers, Ivelisse and Havoc slid in the ring and celebrated with Angélico as Bael and Cisco, still feeling the effects from their own encounters with the members of Team Havoc, pulled Castro out of the ring and carried him away from the ring and to the backstage area. Ivelisse had been so wrapped in the celebration with her teammates that she had unconsciously wrapped one of her arms around Angélico in a one-armed hug that she was surprised to feel the South African return. Looking up to find Angélico looking down at her, Ivelisse didn't even thinik twice before doing what she did next: Standing on her tiptoes, Ivelisse planted a quick kiss on Angélico's cheek. Quickly pulling away, Ivelisse pulled her arm away from the taller man and, getting out of the ring, sped away from the two confused men in the ring and the surprised personnel and Believers as she felt a very warm blush start to color her face.

She couldn't even believe she just did that. It was just a heat of the moment thing. What with Angélico winning his match and the post match celebrating, Ivelisse just felt so happy that, in spite of everything that happened, Angélico was still able to get the win in the end. And, if she could be totally honest, the hug and kiss were totally warranted as they were her tokens of appreciation of him saving her out there. She was just feeling like the biggest idiot in the world that she pretty much let her feelings for Angélico come to light in the Temple before she could have the chance to talk to Angélico herself. Now, Ivelisse honestly didn't know if she'd be able to show her face to either of her teammates again after that. ...At that moment, all she wanted to do was pack her bag and go back to the hotel she was staying at and be alone with her thoughts. At the very least, if she could just think through everything, maybe Ivelisse could find it in herself to talk with Angélico about what just happened later. _'But, who am I kidding? Chances are Angel's thinking of about fifty different ways to get on me about what I just did. God. I'm such an idiot!'_ Ivelisse thought as she leaned up against the wall of the hallway she was in and slid down to the floor, her thoughts swirling around in her head in a frenzied storm of conflicting feelings.

 **Well, now. After all of the craziness during the match, turns out there's still craziness that needs to be sorted through. What with Ivelisse hugging and then kissing Angelico, there seems to be an abundance of weird stuff to work through now. All of this will be resolved in the next (and, more than likely, last) chapter of this little ficlet. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please to let me know what you guys thought of this. =)**

 **(Also, I think oughta apologize for how I handled Ivelisse in this. She's the self-(and fan-)professed Baddest Bitch in the Building, and here I pretty much turned her into a bit of a damsel in distress. If there's anyone that didn't like how I wrote Ivelisse here, I'm very sorry. 0x0')**


	3. So, Now What Do We Do?

_...At that moment, all she wanted to do was pack her bag and go back to the hotel she was staying at and be alone with her thoughts. At the very least, if she could just think through everything, maybe Ivelisse could find it in herself to talk with Angélico about what just happened later. 'But, who am I kidding? Chances are Angel's thinking of about fifty different ways to get on me about what I just did. God. I'm such an idiot!' Ivelisse thought as she leaned up against the wall of the hallway she was in and slid down to the floor, her thoughts swirling around in her head in a frenzied storm of conflicting feelings._

 **So, after Ivelisse's bold moment with Angelico, let's see how it all wraps up, shall we? I hope you all enjoy this, my dolls, as this is the last installment of It's Not Even Like That! =)**

Angélico and Havoc left the ring a couple of minutes after Ivelisse had made her speedy retreat to the back. After slapping high fives with many of the fans, the two Trios team members headed to the back in the hopes of soon being able to get their things and go back to the hotel they were staying at. While it still seemed pretty weird to the two that Ivelisse even did what she did, they were trying hard not to question it much until they got to the back and found Ivelisse so that they get the lowdown on why she did what she did and why she reacted so strongly to it. Between the two men, their thoughts were on two completely wavelengths: Havoc had a fairly good idea of why Ivelisse did just what she did because of their talk before Angélico's match; Angélico, on the other hand, was still surprised by what happened. He never once would've thought that Ivelisse would ever do something like what she just did to him mostly because...well...he had no clue at all that Ivelisse had something in the way of feelings towards him. But, weirdly enough...he liked all of what Ivelisse did out there post-match. The one-armed hug, the kiss on his cheek...somehow it all just felt... _right_. Unconsciously bringing a hand up to touch the cheek Ivelisse kissed, Angélico was surprised to feel a bit of warmth. But...just what could it be from? The kiss itself? ...Or...maybe it was all coming from the fact that Angélico was feeling something for Ivelisse? Angélico was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that the feeling of a hand coming to rest on his shoulder caught the South African by surprise. Turning to his left, Angélico saw Havoc looking at him, a thoughtful look in the eyes of the bearded luchador. "What?" Angélico said, not quite knowing what was up with the look Havoc was giving him.

"You know you should go talk to her, right?" Havoc asked, pulling his hand away. "Ivey took off after all of that out in the ring, and you're part of the reason why, believe it or not."

"Me? What do I have to do with Ivey hugging me, kissing me, and running off?" Angélico asked, confused to hear Havoc even say this.

"I can't say. But, I do know that this is something you two need to talk over on your own," Havoc said.

"That sounds nice and all, Mountain Man, but I don't really think now would be the best time to go after her. I love the current arrangement of my face, thank you very much," Angélico said, gesturing to his face.

"I know, Angel. But, trust me. I don't think Ivey's all that much in a fighting mood right now," Havoc said, thinking back to his pre-match talk with Ivelisse.

Letting what Havoc said sink in, Angélico took a breath and let it out before saying "OK. I'll take your advice and go talk to Ivey. But, I'm saying this now. If you hear me screaming in pain, run to help me _immediately_."

"Understood," Havoc said, giving a quick nod of his head.

After saying this, Angélico spun on his heel and took off in the direction of where he had a feeling Ivelisse might be. A few minutes later, Angélico soon came across the woman in question, who was currently slugging away at a punching bag. While Angélico was relieved to have found Ivelisse, he was also worried about trying to approach her now because...well, he was seeing how Ivelisse was hitting the punching bag and he couldn't think of how to best approach her. Wanting to just turn and leave right then and there, Angélico instead decided to swallow his oddly nervous fear and go towards the Puerto Rican. Once Angélico was a few steps away from Ivelisse, he cleared his throat in a bid to get Ivelisse's attention. This surprisingly worked as Ivelisse turned around and looked at him. Letting a somewhat cocky smirk cross his face, Angélico said "Found you, Ivey."

Biting her lip a bit, Ivelisse said "Well, it's not like I was trying to hide, Angel. I just...I had to get some time to myself."

"Is it because of what you did out at the ring?" Angélico asked. "Look, Ivey. If you're embarrassed because you hugged and kissed me out there, I don't think you should be."

"Ha!" Ivelisse said, sarcastically as she turned back to look at the punching bag. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that just made herself look like a fool out there."

"Well, Ivey, if it makes you feel any better, no one out there really seemed to mind it. I mean, I sure didn't mind what you did," Angélico said, his smirk turning into something like a grin. "So, I don't see any real problem here."

"Well, _I_ do!" Ivelisse practically shouted, keeping her back to Angélico. Not giving Angélico a chance to respond, Ivelisse continued on. "I'm supposed to be the Baddest Bitch in the Building. That means that I don't let shit like...well, what I did out there and a whole lot of other shit get to me. God, I can't believe that I'm even letting stuff like this get to me!"

Hearing all of this come from the shorter woman was a bit surprising for Angélico to hear. For as long as he's known Ivelisse, he never even knew that Ivelisse could feel such a range of emotions-after all, he was only used to her being the dominant lady that helped make Team Havoc the Trio they were-so, to hear Ivelisse sounding so, dare he think it, _vulnerable_ was really surprising the South African. Angélico had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that Ivelisse waving her hand in front of his face caught the taller man offguard. Shaking out of his spell of deep contemplation, Angélico said "I'm sorry. You just say something, Ivey?"

Trying to fight away the blush that was on her face at hearing that Angélico basically ignored her, Ivelisse said "Yes, I did, you scrawny idiot!"

"Well...mind repeating it for me? Seems to me like it was pretty important," Angélico said.

"Fine!" Ivelisse said, despite the loud voice in her head that was telling her not to repeat herself and to leave Angélico in the dark. Looking at the man in front of her who seemed genuinely curious about what she had to say, Ivelisse took a few breaths in and let them out while thinking _'OK, Vélez. You've got his attention. Now...all you have to do is tell how you feel about him, since he didn't hear you the first time you said it. Shouldn't be too hard now that you've got his attention fully on you.'_ Taking in one last breath and letting it out, Ivelisse, using Angélico's real name, said "OK. Adam. The reason why I did what I did out there is because...it's because...it's because I like you! I'm not even sure what happened that made me start to like you, but...I just do!" Letting out a relieved breath after she let out her admission again and directly to Angélico, Ivelisse said "Now that I've finally got that off of my chest, I'm letting you know right now, Adam. You dare say a word, and I'm going to kick your ass."

Blinking in surprise by all of what he just heard, Angélico let all of what Ivelisse just told him sink in. It never once dawned on the South African as that Ivelisse could have anything in the way of feelings for him as usually she'd be busting his ass over something or telling him to not go too crazy with his moves during their matches. So, to hear Ivelisse expose herself in such a way and sound and look so vulnerable was...it was actually pretty cute to him, in a way. And the crazy thing about all of this is that...Angélico could honestly say that he maybe felt the same way himself. He wasn't sure when it all really started, but, for some time now, he found himself having something in the way of slight feelings for the Puerto Rican. And, unlike his shorter teammate, Angélico could actually nail down when he started to have feelings for Ivelisse. It all went back to when they had a match against each other in the Temple. Ivelisse fought her hardest while Angélico merely toyed around with the shorter woman. While he wanted to give the Believers a great match, he didn't want to hurt Ivelisse, which seemed like a mistake on his part to even go easy on the shorter woman as she had won the match and even got in some pretty solid offense. After that match, the two seemed to be on a fairly respectable level with each other as Angélico knew from then on that there was a reason why he and Havoc were on a Trios team with Ivelisse. And, yet, out of that sense of respect...Angélico couldn't help but feel something in the way of slight feelings for one of the only female luchadors in the Temple. He wasn't sure if it was because of how she carried herself or some other reason, but he just...he liked her too. He really, really did.

Seeing that Angélico was just standing there looking at her with what she could only guess to be a glazed look on his face, Ivelisse scoffed as she threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe it. Matt was just so damn wrong. I'm going to kill him when I see him again for even suggesting I do this!"

Hearing Ivelisse mention Havoc's real name, Angélico snapped out of his daze and asked "Wait a sec, Ivey. What does Havoc have to do with this? He didn't put you up to this, did he?"

"No! No, Matt didn't put me up to this. He _did encourage_ me to do this, though, so I'm not exactly sure if you can say that he put me up to this or not," Ivelisse said. "And, right about now, I'm really beginning to think Mountain Man was the biggest freaking idiot ever for even telling me to act on what I've been feeling for you."

"Wait a minute. You actually told him about this?" Angélico asked, feeling a bit worried about what Havoc could possibly think of this.

"Yes. I did, Adam. Had you not been teasing the hell out of me before you had your match, we probably wouldn't even be hear right now having this talk," Ivelisse said. Letting out a huff of breath, Ivelisse said "I just hope this doesn't make things weird for us as a team going forward."

"Weird? No, Ivey, things aren't weird at all. Just because you said all of that doesn't mean that things are going to be weird for us," Angélico said.

"How do you know for certain? I pretty much just admitted to liking you. How could you not think that's weird?! ...Unless...," Ivelisse said before saying "Adam. Do you...do you feel the same way I do?"

"I...well...yeah, I do. Ivelisse, I think I've been feeling this way about you ever since we had our first match against each other here in the Temple," Angélico said. "Ever since that match and when you really gave me a run for my money, I've had nothing but respect for you and even a slight feeling or two. I don't think I've ever had a match as fun as the one that you gave me that time, and...and it really made me respect you a hell of a lot more than I already did. When you were with Matt, I actually bit my tongue a lot because I didn't want to say anything that could've possibly ruined our team. But, that didn't stop how I felt seeing you with him. And now that I finally really have a chance to get what I feel out there for you to know, I just hope this doesn't ruin our team."

Hearing Angélico say this, Ivelisse said "Adam. Of course it won't ruin our team. After all, I don't see how two of its members liking it each other could be a bad thing. And, besides, Matt was the one that suggested we even talk with each other about all of this. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Probably so," Angélico said, nodding in agreement. "So...what do you suggest we do from here going forward?"

"I say that we try things out. Give dating a chance. And, if that doesn't work out, we can at least say that we tried," Ivelisse said.

"I like the sound of that," Angélico said, smiling at Ivelisse as he walked over to the shorter woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Good," Ivelisse said, smirking up at the taller man as she wound an arm around his waist. "Guess now all that's left for us to do is to tell Mountain Man that we talked all this through."

"Good thinking. Last thing we need is for him to be worried like crazy about us," Angélico said as he and Ivelisse walked away in search of Havoc.

"Yep," Ivelisse said, nodding her head. "Oh, and, Adam?"

"Yes?" Angélico said, looking over to Ivelisse.

Standing on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on Angélico's cheek again, Ivelisse said "Thanks, Angel. For everything."

Returning Ivelisse's kiss with one of his own on her cheek, Angélico said "Don't mention it, Ivey. Anything I can do to help out in my own awesome way", a boyish smirk coloring his face as he saw Ivelisse laugh a bit and smile back at him and the new couple headed off in search of their friend to let him know the good news: That they finally got over their slight ego problems and let the other know just how they really felt for each other.

 **The Ivelisse and Angelico cuteness... Aaahh, it's too much! XD It's so nice to see these two finally put on their big kid shoes and let each other know just how they felt about each other. I just hope I didn't cause any major blood sugar spikes in any of you guys. 0u0"**

 **I feel so proud of myself with how I ended this. Like I mentioned in one of my Author's Notes in one of the earlier chapters of this, this is the first wrestling fic I've written that exclusively features wrestlers that _aren't_ in the WWE, so I hope you guys and gals have all enjoyed my first real Lucha Underground fic. Just the amount of love that I've gotten on this fic is...it's all pretty crazy for me as I didn't even think I'd get that many readers on this since it wasn't a WWE fic. And, I just want to say, thanks so much for giving this a read, favorite, follow, and/or review. I might actually try to branch out with writing more Lucha Underground fics or use Lucha Underground characters in the future, but...I'm not too sure with this yet. We'll see where things take us. So, until next time and for one last time on this, don't forget to R&R please. With lots of love from me to you, shiki94. =)**


End file.
